


Deserved Attentions

by Jubilation_Lee



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, It will go through Dishonored too, Pre-Dishonored (Video Game), Slight Cannon Divergence probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilation_Lee/pseuds/Jubilation_Lee
Summary: Allyson Drearous is a young girl who has dreamed of the Void for as long as she can remember but when she draws the attention of The Outsider himself her life becomes a game to keep that attention on her. How far will she go to keep his interest? And what will she get involved in to do so?





	Deserved Attentions

**_17th day of the Month Of Darkness, 1833, Dunwall Distillery District_ **

  
  


The sun had not quite set yet on the streets of Dunwall. The air was cold and wind bit icily as it harshly blew through the near deserted streets of the distillery district. The cold however didn't seem to bother young Allyson Drearous as she walked slowly down the street. 

 

Allyson licked her cracked lips nervously as she cradled the forbidden object in her arms clutching it to her chest. Her eyes were scanning the road ahead of her glancing in alleyways, her anxiety making her jumpy. Her fear was well founded. She knew what would happen to her if any of the Overseers found her clutching a rune of the Outsider to her chest. It didn't matter if she was only ten. It was a death sentence. 

 

She also knew she didn't want to let go of the rune. She had made it herself. The last piece of her shine she had spent two years making. Although her shrine served a different purpose then most. She hadn't made a shrine to worship the Outsider like many others did. Most shrines people used to beg the Outsider for his favor. Her shine was so she could hear the music of the Void. It was soothing to her, the gentle hum of the Void. It created a peace in the chaos of her life.

 

She shook away her thoughts of the Void pulling her attention back to the street. She was almost home. She could see the building she called home. She walked up to a brick wall and bent down beginning to shift aside the shrubs and trash off of a small metal hatch that lead into an abandoned basement. She opened the hatch smiling when the hatch door didn't creak. She reminded herself to go thank Griff later for fixing her hatch door and take some of the odds and ends she had scrounged up. 

 

She dropped down into the hatch closing and locking it behind her then she stopped. Something didn't feel right. She slipped under a broken table that leaned forward due to a broken leg and waited. Her heart pounded in her ears as her mind raced trying to understand what had set off the alarm bells that seemed to be going off in her head. Suddenly she realized what felt off and dread went through her. The Void wasn't singing, her shrine was silent. She could normally hear the hum the moment she dropped down from the hatch but the gentle hum was absent. 

 

She sat there letting the seconds tick past as she strained to hear the music but only silence greeted her. Had someone stumbled across her Shrine and stolen the charms and runes she had painstakingly crafted? 

 

She shifted as her heart finally began to relax and she went to move when she heard footsteps that made her freeze. Her eyes went wide at the realization that she was not alone. She sat in the shadow under the table shaking. She closed her eyes took a quiet deep breath to calm herself. 

 

She knew she had to remain calm. She couldn't panic. She kept her eyes closed and listened, the footsteps were heavy. She frowned. It wasn't just one set it was several. 

 

“This is one of the largest Shrines we've found so far. Damn heretics are getting braver.” A rough male voice spoke in the stillness and Allyson had to keep herself from inhaling sharply as she realized the gravity of her situation. 

 

She knew another had replied but she had stopped listening. She clenched her teeth surprised to find herself angry rather than terrified. She closed her eyes tighter and focused on the footsteps, separating out the differences between them. She listened for what seemed like forever and landed on the number four. Four Overseer bastards that had invaded her home. 

 

She shifted slowly putting down the rune she still clutched in her hands and slowly pulled the hook knife out of her makeshift belt. She was not going to allow these bastards to steal what she had worked so hard to build, and to keep them from it she was going to have to draw blood. 

 

She slipped out from under the table her hand holding the dagger in a way, that had anyone else seen her, they would know she knew how to use it. She slipped through the shadows of her basement home and closed in on the men whose blood would now paint her home.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_The Void_ **

  
  


The Outsider narrowed his eyes as he felt a pull. He drew his eyes away from Delilah in puzzlement. What could be drawing him from his current entertainment. Curiosity burned within him as he searched out its cause. It didn't take him long to find the Shrine tucked away in a dusty basement but what was happening around the Shrine caused him to raise an eyebrow. Men in the masks of the Overseers were cautiously removing runes off the carefully constructed alter. But that wasn't what caught his attention. No what did was the young girl with the curved blade slipping through the shadows towards them. 

 

He leaned back floating in the void as he watched her careful steps anger focusing her as she slipped through the shadows like a shadow herself. He watched intrigued by the young girl as she closed in on her targets. And then he watched her strike. 

 

She was quicker than he expected her small blade snapping out like a serpent to dig into the closest man's neck, blood spouting from the wound as he drowned in his own blood. The girl didn't even pause as she spun away from him closing in on her next target. Her blade snapped out again missing the neck of the next man but driving it into his chest he shrieked as the blade dug into his flesh, but the sound died away into gurgles as she yanked the blade back out and brought its sharp edge across his throat. 

 

He watched with fascination as the young girl whirled around to face the other two men. They were ready now swords in hand. The snarl on her face was animal and vicious. One of the men charged at her and she rolled under him blade slashing at his thigh. He screamed a curse as he went down tendons and muscle sliced apart by the small blades sharp edge. She wasted no more time on him and lunged from her crouched position at her last opponent. She swung her blade missing only barley as the large man barely dodged out of her range stumbling over the rocks that littered the dirt floor. The young girl didn't waste the opportunity that stumble offered her. She repositioned and drove her blade home through his eye. He sunk to the ground dead and she turned back to the man she had crippled and slit his throat. 

 

The Outsider leaned forward as she straightened. She was coated in blood none of it hers and he watched as she cleaned her blade on the man's coat. He could see she was breathing heavily as the adrenaline faded from her. But the anger remained glinting in her eyes. He watched as she slowly took in the carnage around her. The girl bit her lower lip then nodded and began the process of taking what she wanted off the dead men. She created a bag out of one of their coats and began packing up what little she had.

 

He watched as she methodically picked through pockets and cleaned out the lower room nearly careless with the treatment of items. That changed when she got to the shrine. She was almost loving with the way she handled the different runes and bonecharms that decorated the shrine. He watched her until she slipped out a small hatch into the darkness and he let the visual fade away. 

 

The Outsider smirked as he turned his attention to finding out just who this young girl was. For she had caught his attention and he intended to make her aware of it.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_20th day of the Month Of Darkness, 1833, Dunwall Distillery District_ **

  
  


It had been three days since she had left her home. She had gone straight to Griff after she had gathered everything. She had pounded on his door frantically praying for him to be quick in waking. He had been shocked to see her, but more so for the fact she had been covered in blood then that she had come to him. He had quickly ushered her inside. He had told her to go bathe before they talked and she did. He found her new clothes and had listened to her whole story before he spoke. He offered her the upstairs room of his shop until she could find somewhere else and she had accepted. 

 

Now she found herself curled up in blankets on an old mattress. Night had fallen hours ago but she found it hard to sleep without the comfort of the Void Music that had lulled her to sleep so often in the past. Eventually she slipped away into sleep. 

 

When she next opened her eyes it was because she could hear the deep hum of the Void. She looked around the room and it felt different. She sat up slowly. Looking around for a sign of danger but there were none. She slipped off of the mattress standing up as she crossed the room to the window. She blinked only half surprised to find floating platforms where there had once been brick buildings. 

 

She hesitated for just a moment before vaulting over the window seal and landing on the solid stone. The moment her feet hit the ground she felt a pull. Curiosity overcoming her caution she followed it. The pull lead her over the floating platforms of stone some of which she had to climb up or jump down from before she reached the large platform. She looked around puzzled at the empty area. Then she felt a tingling sensation down her spine. She spun around and found herself face to face with the Outsider himself.

 

She took an involuntarily step back as her eyes locked with his black ones. Her heart thudded in her chest her eyes wide with disbelief. She stood for a moment then stepped back to where she had moved from. She forced her heart to slow as she recomposed herself then spoke her words slow and careful. “I suppose I should ask what business the God of The Void has with me.” Her voice was steady and she was thankful for it. 

 

She thought she saw his lips twitch up into a ghost of a smile but the movement was so quick she wasn't quite sure she saw it. “Allyson Drearous. Born to a poor mother who was executed for heresy. I wonder if that is why you killed those men in that basement with no hesitation.” His tone was neutral but she could feel the underlying humor she didn't speak though just waited patiently. This time she knew she saw his lips twitch into a smile before he began speaking “You have nothing yet you hold yourself as if you own the world. I wonder what you would do if I gave you a gift.” The words hung in the air like a layer of smoke.

 

The silence hung in the air disturbed only by the constant hum of the void “A gift?” she only spoke after a few moments had passed. Her voice was still steady yet it seemed smaller than it had when she had spoken before. 

 

“Yes a gift.” He raised an eyebrow at her as he spoke. She suddenly realized she would have to accept whatever it was before she was told what it was. She went to accept then hesitated finally pulling her gaze away from his black eyes. Whatever it was it was likely to be dangerous if the Outsider was the one gifting it to her. Then again she had just killed four Overseers for touching what had been a rather dangerous shrine.

 

She snapped her eyes back to his black ones, determination set deep in her bones. “I will accept whatever gift you have come to offer me.” She spoke with an air of finality, without hesitation or doubt for the words she spoke. 

 

The burning came only seconds after she spoke. A white hot searing pain burning into the back of her left hand. Her eyes shot to her hand as she jerked it up and the Mark of the Outsider burned red before fading to black. She flexed her fingers as the sensation faded and watched as smoke like tendrils rose from the Mark. She looked back at the Outsider only to find he had disappeared. She looked around almost confused until she heard the echoes of his voice.  _ “You have sparked my interest little bird, let's see if you can keep it.”  _ then the voice faded away leaving her alone in the vast emptiness of the Void. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't have a Beta Reader so please let me know if you find mistakes. I tried to go back through but I may have missed things but I'm super excited about this story so I hope everyone likes it!!!


End file.
